Exciting School Life
by kIlLuAl0v3s
Summary: AU. Killua and Gon both in high school. They decided to skip class, and went to the infirmary to take a nap. Read on to find out what happens next. Sexual themes. Yaoi. Uke Killua. R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yippee, another story! This stsory takes place at a school setting, I have always daydreamed of Killua being in a highschool...*squeals* Remember to R&R! :D**

**Warning: Sexual themes. Yaoi, that means boy and boy love. Not suitable for kids. Uke Killua.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter and its characters, no matter how I wish I can just own Killua...**

**Italics-thoughts**

_Mou, why can't they just leave Killua alone? Can't they see that Killua is very uncomfortable?_

I sulked at the sight in front of me, my frown deepening every second. Killua's expression was of a exasperated one, trying to dodge every hand reaching towards him, but the crowd around him was making it impossible to do so.

_*Sigh* I guess I can't blame them could I? I mean, there's this gorgeous guy enrolling into their school, who wouldn't try to get as close to him as possible?_

I looked at Killua's annoyed features again. To put it simply, he's perfect.

White fluffy and sweet-smelling hair framed his small face, his bangs covering his clear sharp blue eyes slightly. A small nose and pretty pink lips also help to make his features more outstanding than the others. His feminine shoulders lies above his slim waist and his legs are enough to make a girl cry in jealously and envy.

Well, if you compare me to him, it's just like an ugly looking toad standing beside a charming looking swan.

"God Gon! Help me instead of staring at me!" Ah, how angelic his voice sounded.

"HELLO GON? EARTH TO GON!"

I snapped out of my trance and quickly pushed his admirers away from him. He used this opening to grab my hand and run away at lightning speed.

I stared at our entwined fingers, not noticing where Killua was pulling me to. Of course, I also have not noticed when we already stopped running. It was only until when Killua releases my hand then I scowled disappointedly.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You look weird recently." Killua gave me a quizzical look, with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm, nothing. Just thinking about some stuff. Erm, so what's next?" I grinned sheepishly, trying to change the subject.

Killua eyed me suspiciously before dropping the subject and replied, "Hmmm, I don't know, the classes are so boooring~. Let's skip class, how about it?" Killua casually lean against the wall, his hem of his uniform lifted up slightly to reveal some of his flesh.

I gulped audibly, my eyes not leaving that heavenly spot while answering absentmindedly, "Ah sure."

"Let's take a nap at the infirmary, Sensei seems to have go for his lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter~! I know, I know, short chapters. But take pity on me as I already posted this second chapter immediately after the first. So, enjoy and wait for the next chapter! :D**

**R&R!**

Killua slide open the door to the infirmary, and let himself in gracefully. I followed suit and closed the sliding door softly, not wanting to alarm any other teacher who is passing by.

Killua occupied the bed closest to the window, and with a yawn lay down on the comfy bed, mumbling a 'goodnight' before snoring away to dreamland.

I took a seat beside him on the same bed, careful with my weight as I do not want wake him from his precious sleep. I stared at his features once again, smiling as I do so.

_He's so angelic when he's not scowling, _I thought while tracing his now smooth forehead without any creases on the pale skin.

Without me knowing, my finger went down his cheeks, and to his lips. I stared at his pink lips as if hypothesised, as my finger started to dance around his lips. As I do so, my head inches slowly to the plump lips, and I was so close that our lips were just barely touching.

My heartbeat raced within my chest, and soon my breathing rate increased significantly. I dared myself to moved closer, and…

We kissed.

An electrical jolt shocked my entire being, leaving me breathless. Killua's lips was soft and warm, and it tastes like…chocolate.

Okay, it wasn't really a deep kiss or anything, it's just a small kiss. But hey, nonetheless, it still counts as a kiss right?

Feeling my manhood erecting, I was flushing with embarrassment, but I still examined Killua's body, my eyes seeming to strip him naked.

Increased breathing ensued, and I found myself panting to that extent, but every breath was filled with lust. Beads of perspiration rolled down my cheek, and before I knew it, I was touching my own penis and masturbating, while I was still staring at Killua.

I felt like a pervert, but my hormones chose this time to rage uncontrollably, releasing the beast in me. There was this small voice in my head that screams: _DO IT!_, leaving me helpless and vulnerable to my own desires.

Finally, I had done something to Killua which I will probably regret- I tied up Killua's hands together with one of the bed posts by using a torn bed sheet next to Killua's bed.

And I even stripped Killua, leaving him only in his briefs.

With all the commotion, Killua finally woke up, and gasped surprisingly at his almost naked body. He stared at me with piercing eyes, and demanded furiously, "Gon, you better have an explanation for this."


	3. Chapter 3

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I managed to post three chapters within two days! I'm awesome~ This chapter is a little bit longer, so...yeah. :p Wait for the lemon scene! R&R~! :D**

My eyes glanced and looked everywhere, just not in the direction of Killua. I could feel his stare boring into my cheeks as I turned away from him. I must deceive him or otherwise…

I will receive the consequences.

"Eh, it's for… FUN! Yeah! For fun!" But Killua's expression hasn't even change the slightest and I already knew that I was busted.

"So-sorry, Killua. I-I ju-just couldn't co-cont-control myself…" I stuttered almost inaudibly, but Killua's sharp ears managed to pick up what I have just said.

"So? What's the thing that you could not control? Eh?"

"I-I…I-"

"Stop stumbling over your words! Speak the truth now!" His scowl deepens in his face.

_Uh-oh. Killua's really mad now. But I can't just speak the truth so easily can I? I think I will show him instead…_

And so, I French-kissed him. His eyes widened with bewilderment, but he slowly melts into the kiss, his lips relaxing as he do so. Taking a breather, I took this chance to observe his reaction.

He showed a dazed expression, with half lidded eyes filled with lust. It took him sometime before his senses work again, and now he's blushing furiously.

"Uh, that… Erm… You… I…"

"Yes Killua. I…love you…" Words rolled off my tongue before I could stop them, and there went my blabbing.

"You see, you're just so perfect looking and gorgeous, and of course I couldn't help but feel attracted to you. But as days passes, my feelings for you grew, until the point where I couldn't contain my feelings anymore. So while you were sleeping soundly, I stole a kiss, and also masturbated. I know it's disgusting, but I can't help it. And then I begi-" Killua mumbled a 'stop', and my lips naturally closes.

There went silence. There's a saying that silence is golden, but how I wish this moment could just pass over soon and let my rest in peace. I would rather Killua bashes me with vulgar than to—

"Gon, so… you love me?" Killua shyly asked, his bangs helping to cover his flushing cheeks.

"Y-Yes, I do."

Silence continued for a few seconds before Killua commanded, "Untie me."

I nodded, unsure, but went with it anyway. Killua massaged his wrists before he ordered me again.

"Come nearer."

My feet automatically comply with his wishes, and step by step, I was getting closer to my precious person. Now within an arm's range, Killua suddenly pulled me down and kissed me again, this time forcefully.

He purposely relaxed his lips, and I seized the precious golden opportunity to push my tongue into his sacred cavern.

I licked and roamed about in mouth, earning pleasurable moans from Killua. I pushed him down onto the bed, our lips still connected. To tease him, I pulled back my tongue, luring his to come into my mouth this time.

He did so, but timidly. When I could feel his tongue sliding past my teeth, I gently bite on it, playing with it.

"Nnhgh!"

He pushed me away, and both of us panted for oxygen.

"Damn you Gon! How could you bite me?"

I simply chuckled and asked him instead, "Killua, that kiss just now… I take it that you have returned my feelings?"

The only response I heard was: "Idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

**Phew! The final chapter is up! :D R&R~! ^^**

I bet that everyone that saw me now in this state would probably think that I had turned into a lunatic, but that's how I really felt.

Crazy-with lust and happiness.

"Killua~!" I hugged him tightly, still unable to process everything that had just happened. It felt so wonderful and marvelous, that it felt like a dream. I was afraid, afraid that this sweet pleasurable dream will end any moment.

"Gon…" A timid hand crawled up my back, and in return, squeezed me a little.

A response. A response that concurred everything that's happening now is totally true.

I pulled back a little, and the eye contact was so intense that I seemed to lose myself into the clear blue whirlpools.

Little by little, our heads moved closer.

Little by little, our mouths opened wider, inching to each other with desire and lust.

Little by little, our eyes closed, cutting off the immense eye contact.

And little by little, our lips touched.

Every sound or movement faded into the background, leaving us in our happy little bubble. It did not matter if everyone had seen this scene; we do not care.

The little kiss we shared again, turned more passionate with each passing second. Tongues beginning to entwine, teeth clashes, panting ensued.

The beast in me overtook my body, and I roamed Killua's delicate body with my skilful hands. Pleasurable moans escaped from his sinful lips, making me even wilder with passion and desire.

I pushed him back onto the bed, and I pulled back from the kiss to attack his attractive nape. Licking and biting his earlobes, sucking on spots on his neck. These actions had earned a mouthful of incoherent moans and words.

"Nngh…G-Gon…Ah…"

Red and purple spots marred his perfect milky skin, and I was on my way to my next destination. I pinched his pink pretty nipples to see his reaction, and it had certainly been a good one. Lowering my head, I began to get down to work.

Licking, sucking, and biting. You name it, I had done it. The nipples that stood proud out of his torso turned red with all the teasing, and I could feel something below catching my attention by poking me.

Ah, _that_ stood up.

I smirked and finally stripped Killua off his only piece of clothing, leaving him bare in front of my eyes. His face flushed different shades of red, and his hands tried to cover his manhood.

"Tsk tsk tsk. No that can do, Killua. You're beautiful, there's no need to cover yourself." I pried his hands away, and admired the magnificent view.

My fingers clutched gently around his penis, and slowly, began to move up and down. Meanwhile the other hand of mine was playing with his balls, massaging it was more of the word.

"Gon! Ah, stop… not there…" Killua managed to spurt out his words, his face forming an expression of unending pleasure.

"Do you want me to stop, Killua…?" I breathed my words into his sensitive earlobe, and he shivered under my hot breath.

He squeezed his eyes shut, before opening again, and this time replying with a meek shake of his head.

I smiled, and dived into his sweet cavern once more, to erase his fears and uncertainty. He relaxed a lot more, and the moaning continued on.

I replaced my hand on his erect manhood with my mouth, and up and down I go. Louder moans and painful squeezing of the fingers on my back proved that it was indeed a heavenly experience for him.

While I was bobbing my head up and down his rod, I seized the chance to slip my fingers into my sacred heaven, deeper and deeper my finger went.

"Gon… w-what was that…?"

I did not reply, and continued on my role of preparing him. My finger reached the deepest it could go, and from there I "played" with his virgin hole by thrusting my fingers in and out.

"Ah! Gon!" So _it _was there, eh?

I aimed for the previous position, and rammed my fingers onto the exact position repeatedly, until Killua shouted," Gon! C-C- I'm cumming!"

White liquid gushed out, and into my mouth, which I generously swallowed it down. Licking for any excess cum, I raised my head up and said, "Your turn."

Killua hesitated, but nonetheless got to it. He kneeled on the bed, and began to give me a blowjob. My fingers were still inside him, preparing him.

My other hand was clutching at his white soft hair desperately, as incomparable pleasure was coming onto me. Feeling my climax, I pulled out my manhood from his mouth and pushed him back onto the bed.

I took out my fingers and positioned my erect penis on his ass. Fear was expressed on his face, to which I smiled to assure him that it was going to be alright.

He gave a weak nod, motioning me to continue. I took that as a signal to slowly thrust into him.

He squirmed with pain and discomfort, but tried his best to relax to allow me to enter. At last, I was finally joined together as one with him.

I pulled out, and rammed into him again, repeating this motion until he was yelling with excitement and lust. I tried different positions, to find that heavenly spot once more.

"AH!"

I aimed for that spot again and again, each thrust harder and deeper. I could feel his walls closing in on me, trying to milk me dry.

I gave in and we both came together, my white seed spilling into him with great amounts, while his spurted out on his stomach and chest.

I flopped on top of him, both of us panting after our climax. Catching some breath, I rolled over beside him and pulled him into an embrace.

I kissed his forehead gently, and shamelessly confessed: "I love you, Killua. I really love you."

I knew he was uncomfortable with the sudden confession once again, but nevertheless he replied with a "Mmph."

…

…

However, even though it's just a sound of discontentment, I understood him perfectly.

…

I guess this was what they meant by the power of love, eh?

**~Fin~**


End file.
